ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Geed (character)
is the main hero of his upcoming series. The character's name was first revealed in a leaked copyright confirmation. History Ultraman Geed Geed is the son of Ultraman Belial who lives on Earth as a teenage boy named Riku without further awareness of his origins. Upon regaining the ability to transform into his Ultra form, Geed regains his memories and is well aware of his true origin.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ Profile Statistics *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Weakness: TBA *Flight speed: Mach 5.5 Body Features All Forms * : Geed has a uniquely shaped vertical Color Timer. * : Geed has 2 metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest. Fusion Rise * : In his Magnificent form, Geed sports large horns. *'Armor': In his Solid Burning and Magnificent forms, Geed has additional armor on his chest, shoulders and hands. Transformation TBA Fusion Rise Forms is Geed's default form, which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial. :;Physical * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. :;Weapon * ** ** - Solid Burning= Solid Burning is Geed's red-colored form, which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo. - Acro Smasher= Acro Smasher is Geed's blue-colored form, which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari. - Magnificent= Magnificent is Geed's supposed super form, which uses assets of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Zero. }} Figure Release Information TBA Combinations Like Orb, the combination of Ultras used in Geed's forms share something in common with each other. *Ultraman + Ultraman Belial = Primitive: As its name suggests, it refers to how these Ultras are the first in the following aspects: **Ultraman is the first Ultra to arrive and fight monsters on Earth. He is also the first to be created, hence some of the later Ultras who end up borrowing his archetype. **Belial is the first Ultra from the Land of Light to defect to the side of evil. Unlike many evil Ultras, he is the first (and only) one to live on and continue to antagonize every heroic Ultra afterwards. *Ultraseven + Ultraman Leo = Solid Burning: Following his arrival on Earth, Leo was mentored by Seven during his missions. Both of their series also focused on a serious and horrifying genre where they each entered a state of dilemma. **Seven: He kept wondering if the human race was worth protecting due to witnessing their ugly sides (bombing of Pegassa City, Planet Gyeron, Nonmalt City, etc.). **Leo: He faced the tragedy of losing his family and friends, as his home world was destroyed by Alien Magma and later on lost his friends and MAC members to Silver Bloome's attack. *Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman Hikari = Acro Smasher: Both are blue-colored Ultras who experienced remorse from a dead planet and spent their time chasing the masterminds of their respective series to Earth before they took a human host. *Father of Ultra + Ultraman Zero = Magnificent: Both Ultras are Belial's bitter enemies, as well as leaders of a peacekeeping organization. **Father: Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison. **Zero: Founder/Leader of the Ultimate Force Zero. Trivia *Geed's name was written as "Xead" before the reveal. *His name is most likely a combination from the words "Gene" and "Seed". **His name is also the Somalian word for "Tree". *Geed is the second Ultra to combine the assets of two past Ultras' to create his own forms. The first one being Orb. *Geed is the fifth Ultra who has blue eyes. The first one was Powered, the second one was Evil Tiga, the third one was Zero in his Shining Form, and the fourth one was Orb. *Geed is the third Ultra whose eyes aren't round nor boxy like almost of Ultras. The first one was Belial and the second one was Orb in his Thunder Breaster form. *Geed is the fourth ultra to feature blade-like organ on his arms. The first one was Powered, the second one was The Next and the third one was Nexus *Geed is the eighth good ultra to feature black markings on his body. The first was Tiga in Tiga Dark, Tiga Tornado and Tiga Blast form, the second was Agul, the third was Gaia in both Version 2 and Supreme Version, the fourth was Justice, the fifth was Nexus in Junis Form, the sixth was Victory and the seventh was Orb. *Geed's Primitive form might be a reference to Another Genesis Ultraman being implied to have been possessed by Belial. *Geed is the first Ultra since Ginga to not have a Color Timer themed after an English letter. *Geed has slight facial resemblances to Chaiyo Ultramen,Ultraman Elite and Ultraman Millenium. References Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras Category:New Ultras Category:Articles still under construction Category:Heisei Ultras Ultraman Geed Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultraman Geed